


To Be A King Beside You

by Lady_Lina_Raspberry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad guy!Liam, Bad guy!Louis, Bad guy!Niall, Bad guy!Zayn, Blood, Body Worship, Bottom Louis, Choking, Enemies to Lovers, Hair Pulling, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, M/M, Mouth Covering, Oral Sex, Original Characters - Freeform, Rimming, Rough Sex, Threatening, Top Harry, Very slight feminization, Violence, kingdom au, knife usage, non-graphic stabbing, panty wearing, prince!harry, slight ziam, sugar daddy discussion as a joke
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lina_Raspberry/pseuds/Lady_Lina_Raspberry
Summary: Луи нашел хорошую работу у человека, занимавшегося грабежом. Он воровал деньги, артефакты, книги и другие ценные вещи. Но никогда не похищал человека. Кажется, это просто. Главное, держать его у себя, пока не заплатят выкуп, а потом спокойно вернуть обратно.Гарри — принц. Счастливый и добросердечный, и совсем не хочет занять престол. И он просто оказался не в то время, не в том месте.Луи не может влюбиться в заложника. И не будет. Гарри не должен влюбляться в похитителя. Но уже сделал это.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Be A King Beside You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224655) by [Austinattack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austinattack/pseuds/Austinattack). 



> Ссылка на фикбук: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4405159

  

 

      — Ты уверен?  
  
      — Абсолютно.  
  
      — Точно?  
  
      — На все сто процентов. Это он.  
  
      — Если ты прав, то нам крупно повезло.  
  
      —  _Конечно._ Жди здесь. Я поймаю его.  
  
— Луи, погоди!  
  
— Тише, я сделаю это.  
  
      Шепот их разговора стих, и меньший из двух мужчин вышел из своего укрытия, оставив темноволосого спутника позади. Он медленно подошел к газону, приблизившись к краю небольшого пруда, где сидел другой человек. Даже со спины Луи знал, кто это. Кудрявые до плеч каштановые волосы, золотые сапоги, аккуратно стоявшие у его бедра, его лицо было обращено к солнцу — Луи был уверен, что это он. Он узнал бы принца Гарри Стайлса в любом месте.  
  
      Луи посмотрел на него и услышал плеск воды, когда принц опустил в нее свои ноги, и до него донеслось его тихое пение. Луи не мог его сейчас упустить. И он сомневался, что принц его в принципе узнал бы.  
  
      — Извините, — пробормотал Луи, подойдя ближе.  
  
      Голова Гарри резко повернулась, его зеленые глаза тут же уставились на Луи, и он натянул на лицо свою фирменную улыбку.  
  
      — Здравствуй!  
  
      Луи хотел задеть его, потому что этот парень слишком доверчив и расслаблен. Но ничего не поделаешь.  
  
      — Привет, — сказал он, сладко улыбнувшись принцу. — Извините, что беспокою Вас, но я, кажется, потерялся и…  
  
      — Я знаю тебя! — возбужденно перебил его Гарри, вытянув ноги из воды и еще немного закатав джинсы. — Ты работал в одном из наших офисов! Ты еще недавно уволился! — лепетал он, немного выпятив вперед губы.  
  
      Боже, это было плохо. Гарри не должен был его помнить. Луи проработал там всего две недели.  
  
      — Ах, ты же принц! — сказал он, изобразив удивление. — Эх, да. Кое-что серьезное случилось с моей семьей, и мне пришлось уйти. У меня не было времени точно объяснить все.  
  
      Обида Гарри приутихла, и он кивнул.  
  
      — Ну, ты мог хотя бы попрощаться, правда, Луи?  
  
      — Э-эм, да, — мягко сказал Луи, кусая губы. Он работал во дворце три года назад. И как Гарри мог вспомнить, что тот был там.  
  
      — Посидишь со мной? — спросил Гарри, с надеждой улыбнувшись Луи. — Вода уже прохладная, но все равно приятная. Ну, до тех пор, пока ноги совсем не онемеют.  
  
      Луи сдержал себя, чтобы не засмеяться, и просто кивнул, сев рядом с принцем, хотя и не опустил ноги в воду.  
  
      — Что Вы тут делаете, Ваше Высочество?  
  
      Гарри фыркнул и закатил глаза.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, зови меня просто Гарри, — сказал он, посмотрев на Луи. — Я тут частенько бываю. Мне нравится это место. Оно очень спокойное.  
  
      — А разве не опасно быть тут одному? — спросил Луи, приподняв бровь.  
  
      Гарри только пожал плечами.  
  
      — Это не такая уж и проблема, — тихо сказал он, вновь повернувшись к воде и погрузив в нее ноги. — А _ты_ что здесь делаешь? — спросил он, закрыв глаза, чтобы снова повернуться лицом к солнцу.  
  
      — Я потерялся, — солгал Луи. — Отправлялся домой, думал, что тут смогу срезать.  
  
      — Я хорошо ориентируюсь вокруг. Могу помочь тебе вернуться, — улыбаясь, сказал Гарри. — Но тебе придется немного подождать меня тут. Солнце все еще теплое и приятное.  
  
      Луи посмотрел на Гарри, его брови нахмурились. Принц был все таким же странным, каким он его помнил.  
  
      — Конечно, — тем не менее, пробормотал он. Он мог посидеть тут с Гарри. Он мог бы снова стать нормальным. Тут, у этого озера. Он часто приходил сюда, когда был ребенком, плескался в воде и пытался ловить лягушек. Это действительно очень спокойное место. Луи подумал, что Гарри специально отправился сюда, чтобы сбежать от королевских обязанностей. Даже за то короткое время, что Луи провел во дворце, он мог сказать, что Гарри не очень счастлив быть следующим наследником престола.  
  
      Они сидели тут довольно долгое время, и другой человек, который скрывался вместе с Луи, похоже, больше не собирался ждать. Он вышел из своего укрытия за деревьями, держа в руке красную ткань, и подошел к принцу со спины, затолкав ее ему в рот так быстро, как только мог.  
  
      — Зейн! — зашипел Луи, нахмурившись. — Я бы и сам мог!  
  
      — Ты слишком долго! — Зейн крепко схватил Гарри за руки.  
  
      Луи выдохнул и попытался помочь Зейну поднять Гарри на ноги, но принц был больше, чем они вдвоем, и, похоже, не собирался сдаваться без боя.  
  
      Гарри упал на спину, толкая Зейна вниз под себя, стараясь прижать его спиной, и метался, мыча через ткань. Но Зейн крепко зажал ему рот, другой рукой схватил за горло, не слишком сильно, но достаточно, чтобы немного припугнуть.  
  
      Луи поспешно склонился над Гарри, схватив его за бедра, чтобы удержать его внизу. Он улыбнулся, когда увидел, что глаза Гарри начали закатываться назад, и препарат, пропитавший ткань, начал работать.  
  
      — Не беспокойтесь, _Ваше Высочество_ , — проворковал он, мягко убрав волосы с лица Гарри. — Мы позаботимся о Вас.  
  
      Гарри уже плохо соображал, его прикрытые глаза были прикованы к лицу Луи. Он попытался подвигать руками, ногами или _хоть чем-нибудь_ , но не мог. Он едва был способен держать глаза открытыми. Он старался изо всех сил, но, в конце концов, его глаза закрылись, и тело резко обмякло в руках мужчин.  
  
      И все, что помнил Гарри, когда проснулся, это его глаза. Они были холодными, темно-серыми, и он слышал вдали приглушенные голоса.  
  
      Он вдруг вновь начал чувствовать, его глаза тут же распахнулись, он потянул руки, которые надежно были скованы за его спиной. Его ноги были привязаны к стулу, на котором он сидел, а тот прикован к земле, потому что Гарри отчаянно пытался переместить его.  
  
      И прежде, чем он разочарованно застонал, он поднял голову, его глаза расширились, когда он заметил другого человека, сидящего в комнате в кресле напротив него.  
  
      — Луи? — прохрипел он.  
  
      Луи только нахмурился, скрестив руки на груди.  
  
      — Добро пожаловать, солнышко.


	2. Chapter 2

— Скажите мне, принц Гарри, — спросил Лиам, сжимая в руке стакан воды, — сколько Вам лет? Отвечайте честно. По мне, Вам не больше восемнадцати лет.  
  
      — Да двадцать ему! — крикнул блондин, усмехнувшись за Лиамом.  
  
      Гарри посмотрел на человека, который сел напротив него на табурет. Теперь он и сам сидел на другом стуле, хотя был по-прежнему связан. Этот номер был таким же темным и тоскливым, как и тот. Но здесь были светильники и раковина. Это было что-то вроде небольшой кухни.  
  
      Но Гарри не ответил этому _Лиаму_. Луи любезно представил каждого из четырех мужчин, с которыми имел удовольствие здесь находиться. И Гарри не собирался вообще ни с кем из них разговаривать.  
  
      — Ой, да ладно Вам, Ваше Высочество. Вы же можете поговорить со мной, — сказал Лиам, сладко улыбнувшись.  
  
      — Да, блять, — сказал Зейн, закатив глаза. — Кого волнует, сколько ему лет. Вы боссу звонили?  
  
      Лиам нахмурился и посмотрел на Зейна.  
  
      — Да, он в Америке. И не сможет приехать еще примерно неделю или даже больше.  
  
      Зейн выдохнул и пожал плечами, скрестив руки на груди.  
  
      — И все же, — улыбаясь, вновь сказал Лиам, обращаясь к Гарри. — Скажите нам, сколько Вам лет.  
  
      И, когда Гарри вновь так ничего и не ответил, Лиам начал хмуриться.  
  
      — Надо быть грубее, — сказал Луи. Он, прислонившись к стене позади Гарри, не мог спокойно стоять в стороне, подошел к полкам и достал оттуда одну из чашек, как если бы делал это как обычно, и вернулся к Гарри, поставив ее на подлокотник.  
  
      — А теперь слушай сюда. Я развязываю твои руки, и ты сможешь попить. Но если попытаешься хоть что-нибудь сделать, я ударю тебя. Понял? — сказал он, приблизив свое лицо слишком близко к Гарри.  
  
      Принц просто кивнул, встретившись с взглядом Луи. Он чувствовал себя так, будто его только что предал друг, хотя не был уверен, почему так. У него не было никаких оснований доверять Луи.  
  
      Луи улыбнулся и вытащил нож из кармана, собираясь разрезать веревки, связывающие руки Гарри. И было вполне предсказуемо то, как он рванул за ножом, но Луи был готов к этому. И был гораздо быстрее. Он схватил принца за волосы и резко дернул назад, приставив лезвие к горлу.  
  
      — Глупый мальчик, — едва ли не ворковал ему на ухо Луи. — Теперь ты вообще ничего не получишь. Или отравишься тем дерьмом, которое готовит Найл.  
  
      — Эй! — заныл блондин, глядя на Луи. Троим другим мужчинам явно не нравился нож Луи на шее Гарри.  
  
      — Играй по-хорошему, Лу, — сказал Лиам и встал, подходя к ним, достав откуда-то другую веревку.  
  
      Луи стал издеваться, когда Лиам опять связал запястья Гарри.  
  
      — Я самый хороший из вас всех.  
  
      — Скорее, это титул Найла, — ухмыляясь, съязвил Зейн  
  
      — Как бы не так, — пробормотал Луи, убрав нож подальше, когда Гарри был снова связан.  
  
      Лиам выдохнул и достал повязку, которая раньше была на глазах Гарри.  
  
      — Не знаю, что мы будем делать с ним всю неделю, — сказал он, морщась, вновь завязывая ткань на его голове. — Зейн, Найл, давайте его в комнату, — приказал он.  
  
      Двое мужчин повиновались ему, подошли, чтобы потащить Гарри наверх на стуле, в то время как Луи просто наблюдал.  
  
      Гарри изо всех сил по-прежнему пытался уйти от них, но Зейн и Найл крепко схватили его за ручки сидения и потащили из комнаты. Лиам собрался уходить, но тут Луи заговорил.  
  
      — Ли? Мы слишком добры к нему. Давай его проучим? — спросил он, кусая губы.  
  
      Лиам нахмурился и повернулся к Луи.  
  
      — Нет. Его родители будут отчаянно пытаться забрать его обратно. Это слишком опасно, мы должны быть осторожнее. Постарайся не так нервничать, хорошо?  
  
      Луи кивнул, глядя на своего лидера.  
  
      — Да.  
  
      Это было очень странно. Они никогда не делали ничего подобного, и Луи до сих пор не знал, что чувствовал по этому поводу.  
  
      Лиам улыбнулся Луи и похлопал его по плечу, прежде чем вышел из комнаты.  
  
      Гарри толкнули в маленькую комнату так сильно, что он споткнулся и врезался во что-то, как услышал позади громкий хлопок металла. Его руки были свободны, он быстро сорвал повязку с глаз, привыкая к темноте. Комната была очень маленькая. Три стены сделаны из бетона, последняя отделана металлом и большим замком. У одной из стен стояла маленькая кровать, рядом небольшая кабинка с туалетом, раковина была открытой. Гарри врезался в стол и задел стул, который теперь был опрокинут.  
  
      Гарри чувствовал, как тошнота подбиралась к горлу, когда на него тут же нахлынуло непреодолимое чувство страха, и он всхлипнул, закрыв лицо руками. Он был в плену. И понятия не имел, что с ним собирались делать.  
  
      Гарри не был уверен, как долго он пробыл тут. За это время он пытался выломать железную дверь, кричал, надеясь, что хоть кто-то услышит его, он искал хоть небольшую лазейку, чтобы убежать, и теперь свернулся в клубок на полу, раскачиваясь взад и вперед, молясь, чтобы это был всего лишь плохой сон.  
  
      Он поднял голову, когда услышал железный лязг, но увидел лишь Луи, вошедшего в комнату с подносом в руке.  
  
      — Если нападешь на меня, я выбью из тебя все дерьмо, — пригрозил Луи, хотя голос его был нежным. Гарри не двинулся со своего места, пока Луи шел по комнате и ставил поднос на столик. На нем была тарелка с мясом, овощами и ломтиком хлеба, чашка чая, серебряные приборы и тканевая салфетка.  
  
      — Не волнуйся. Готовит Найл лучше, чем делает чай, — сказал он с усмешкой.  
  
      Гарри уставился на него, и его прошлое горе теперь было замаскировано холодным нахмуренным взглядом.  
  
      Луи посмотрел прямо на него и вздохнул.  
  
      — Ты должен есть, — просто сказал он, прежде чем повернулся и пошел к двери.  
  
      — Что тебе от меня нужно? — прошептал Гарри.  
  
      Луи остановился и обернулся, посмотрев на принца.  
  
      — Ты стоишь больших денег. Выкуп будет высоким.  
  
      — Они не заплатят, — прошептал Гарри, посмотрев на его босые ноги. — Я им не нужен.  
  
      Что же, это было самое печальное, что Луи когда-либо слышал.  
  
      — Неправда. Уверен, они захотят, чтобы их сын вернулся, — пробормотал он.  
  
      Гарри покачал головой.  
  
      — Они не заплатят вам. Нет.  
  
      Луи тихо выдохнул и прикусил губу.  
  
      — Ешь. И отдохни немного, — сказал он, а затем повернулся и вышел, закрыв за собой тяжелую дверь.  
  


***

  
      Гарри не поел. Он не ел и на следующее утро, когда Зейн принес ему еще одну тарелку. Он вообще не ел в тот день. И мало двигался, свернувшись калачиком на маленькой кровати.  
  
      Когда Луи пришел в этот же день снова, он нахмурился, увидев три нетронутые тарелки, стоявшие на столе.  
  
      — Пытаешься заморить себя голодом? — спросил он и нахмурился, когда Гарри не ответил. — Не стоит этого делать, потому что потом будет больно. Давай. Спагетти на ночь. Соус мы сами готовили. — Гарри все так же молчал, и Луи съязвил: — Что, ты настолько хорош, чтобы есть нашу пищу? Или она недостаточно вкусна для тебя и твоего королевского желудка?  
  
      Гарри повернулся на другой бок, чтобы лучше видеть Луи в свете приоткрытой двери.  
  
      — Нет, просто _мои королевские рецепторы_ не хотят вкусить яду от преступников.  
  
      Луи удивленно вскинул брови и поставил тарелку на стол.  
  
      — Она не отравлена. Помнишь, ты нужен нам живым. Смысл держать тебя, если ты умрешь.  
  
      Гарри отвернулся лицом к стене, закрыв глаза.  
  
      — Тогда вам придется затолкать мне все это в глотку. Я умру раньше, чем вы что-то от меня получите.  
  
      Луи уставился в затылок Гарри, нахмурился и медленно пошел вперед. Он сел на край кровати и вздохнул.  
  
      — Ты впустую тратишь эту еду, — пробормотал он, дав ему последний шанс. — А по всей твоей стране есть голодающие люди.  
  
      Гарри не мог больше терпеть, и он гневно зарычал, быстро перевернувшись, попытавшись схватить Луи.  
  
      Но как и в тот раз, Луи был намного шустрее его, и ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы прижать принца к кровати и приставить к его горлу нож.  
  
      — Почему ты не можешь вести себя нормально? — прорычал он и осторожно надавил лезвием, позволив выступить нескольким капелькам крови.  
  
      — Ты собираешься убить меня? — просипел Гарри, дернувшись под Луи.  
  
      Тот закатил глаза и прижал нож сильнее, чтобы сделать ему немного больнее.  
  
      — Скорее всего, придется. Ты раздражаешь.  
  
      Гарри вздрогнул, его глаза на мгновение закрылись, и он снова открыл их.  
  
      — Тогда сделай это, — прорычал он, и Луи заметил, как глаза Гарри пробежались по его губам.  
  
      Луи прищурился и наклонился так, что его нос касался щеки Гарри.  
  
      — Тебе повезло, что ты милый, — прошептал он и поцеловал принца, твердо и быстро, а затем слез с него, повернувшись спиной и направившись к двери, и захлопнул ее. — Ешь уже свой проклятый ужин.


	3. Chapter 3

Луи не приходил к Гарри до тех пор, пока через три дня не узнал, что их босс не приедет еще около двух недель. Это было неудобно, но вполне ожидаемо. Заказчика не особо волновало то, что он причиняет им неудобства.  
  
      Луи вошел в комнату Гарри вместе с чашкой чая. Для себя, конечно. Он не был уверен, зачем пришел сюда, но никто не обращал на него внимания, и ему было скучно.  
  
      — Доброе утро, — пробормотал он, закрыв дверь и схватив стул, чтобы сесть. Он постарался не показать своей радости, потому что пустая тарелка говорила ему о том, что Гарри все-таки поел.  
  
      Гарри не ответил, повернувшись лицом к стене, как это обычно и делал.  
  
      Луи вздохнул, поставив свою чашку на стол.  
  
      — Фрэнк не приедет еще целых три гребанных недели, — сказал он.  
  
      — Тогда просто отпустите меня, — наконец-то пробормотал Гарри. — Или получите от него?  
  
      Луи тихо хихикнул, проведя пальцами по краю чашки.  
  
      — Хорошая попытка. Уверен, тогда он убьет нас всех.  
  
      — Скажите, что я просто сбежал, — сказал Гарри.  
  
      — У тебя нет шансов выбраться отсюда, — ответил Луи, и он не старался напугать его, просто выдал это, как факт.  
  
      Гарри больше ничего не добавил и снова затих.  
  
      Луи уставился на его затылок, слегка нахмурившись, прежде чем оглядеть комнату вокруг. Тут было очень холодно. А еще темно и сыро, что вообще несправедливо. Зейн всегда говорил Луи, что тот очень нежный по натуре.  
  
      — Холодно здесь, — сказал он вслух, и, как ожидалось, Гарри не ответил.  
  
      Луи встал со стула, оставив чашку на столе, и ушел, убедившись, что закрыл за собой дверь. Через десять минут он вернулся, неся в руках тяжелое одеяло. Он закрыл дверь и подошел к кровати, опустив на нее покрывало.  
  
      Гарри посмотрел на него снизу вверх, нахмурив брови в недоумении.  
  
      — Если ты замерзнешь, заболеешь или подхватишь еще какое дерьмо, мы окажемся в беде, — нахмурившись, сказал Луи и быстро отвернулся от Гарри. — Спокойной ночи, — пробормотал он, снова взяв свою чашку.  
  
      — Спокойной ночи, — ответил Гарри, когда Луи исчез по коридору, и на этот раз его голос прозвучал мягким и робким.  
  


***

  
      Луи настоял на том, чтобы отнести Гарри завтрак на следующее утро, не обращая внимания на вопросительные взгляды Зейна. Он взял поднос с яичницей, гренками и беконом и понес в комнату, хотя он не открыл дверь сразу. Принц еще крепко спал, растянувшись на кровати под двумя одеялами, которые теперь у него были. Луи улыбнулся и вошел так тихо, как только мог, решив не закрывать за собой дверь, чтобы не шуметь. Он просто оставил крошечную щель, надеясь, что Гарри не заметит ее, когда проснется. Он поставил поднос на стол и стал наблюдать за принцем, заметив, как дергались его брови во сне.  
  
      Вскоре Гарри проснулся, ворочаясь, пока не открыл глаза. Он нахмурился, когда увидел сидевшего рядом Луи.  
  
      — Ты всегда смотришь, как люди спят? — спросил Гарри, и его голос был низким и серьезным.  
  
      — Нет, — сказал Луи, пресекая все его колкости. — Просто не хотел тебя будить.  
  
      — Как же мило с твоей стороны, — язвительно сказал Гарри, сев и натянув одеяло до подбородка. Тут всегда было холодно по утрам. И он не собирался благодарить Луи за то, что тот принес еще одно одеяло.  
  
      Луи закатил глаза и подтолкнул к Гарри тарелку с едой.  
  
      — Я очень милый. А теперь ешь.  
  
      — Да, господин, — проворчал Гарри, и Луи ухмыльнулся, снова закатив глаза. Гарри взял тарелку и поставил ее себе на колени, радуясь, что не придется садиться за стол. Он уставился вниз, не решаясь посмотреть на Луи, хотя чувствовал на себе его пристальный взгляд. Когда Гарри закончил, он снова поставил тарелку на стол и лег, потянув на себя одеяло и уткнувшись лицом к стене.  
  
      — Почему ты все еще здесь? — спросил он после нескольких долгих минут молчания.  
  
      Луи пожал плечами, немного посидев.  
  
      — Лиам волнуется, и Зейн всюду следует за ним, как щенок, Найл ушел получать товар, так что мне нечем заняться.  
  
      — Поэтому ты решил сидеть тут и пялиться на меня.  
  
      — Ага.  
  
      — Безумно интересно.  
  
      — Ты же принц! Чертов мешок денег. Естественно, это очень интересно, — сказал Луи, снова ухмыляясь.  
  
      Гарри усмехнулся и немного повернулся к Луи.  
  
      — Ты раздражаешь.  
  
      — Ты тоже, — ответил Луи, скрестив руки на груди. — Думаю, мы в расчете.  
  
      — Почему ты поцеловал меня? — вдруг спросил Гарри, и его взгляд все еще был прикован к Луи.  
  
      Тот повел бровями и поджал губы.  
  
      — Захотел. Я не виноват, что у тебя такие соблазнительные губы.  
  
      Гарри нахмурился и посмотрел вниз на свои колени.  
  
      — Ты не имел права, — прошептал он.  
  
      — Неужели Ваша светлость учит меня правилам морали? — язвительно заметил Луи, посмотрев Гарри в глаза. — Ничего не мог с собой поделать! К тому же, ты не особо и сопротивлялся.  
  
      — Ты не оставил мне шанса, — защищался Гарри. — И это вряд ли было похоже на поцелуй. Средненько вышло.  
  
      — Ха, — громко воскликнул Луи. — Бред сивой кобылы. Тебе понравилось. Спорим, ты бы разрешил мне еще раз тебя поцеловать.  
  
      — Ты так говоришь, потому что хочешь еще раз это сделать.  
  
      — Пф, продолжайте утешать себя, Ваше Величество.  
  
      — Тогда перестань быть таким очевидным.  
  
      Луи посмотрел на Гарри, встал и подошел к нему, опустившись на его колени, а руками скользнув по плечам, прижимаясь к его губам. Он держал глаза открытыми и видел, как дрогнули ресницы Гарри. Он должен был его задеть, доказать, что совершенно не хотел целовать его, но у принца были такие мягкие губы, что вскоре Луи почувствовал легкое прикосновение его рук к талии, и это не самая лучшая идея.  
  
      Гарри целовал Луи так, как если бы был влюблен в него, медленно и нежно, и когда Луи отстранился, то заметил, как веки Гарри дрогнули.  
  
      Луи ухмыльнулся и, хихикнув, осторожно слез с его коленей.  
  
      — Думаю, теперь мы знаем, кто из нас больше этого хотел.  
  
      — Заметь, не я сидел у тебя на коленях, — указал Гарри, улыбнувшись слегка покрасневшими губами.  
  
      — Я просто показал тебе, как правильно целоваться, потому что я не думаю, что плохо это делаю, — сказал Луи, встав и взяв поднос с едой, и его щеки слегка покраснели.  
  
      — Принесешь мне обед чуть позже? — спросил Гарри, склонив голову.  
  
      Глаза Луи сузились, и он просто пошел по направлению ко все еще открытой двери.  
  
      — Посмотрим, — пробормотал он и быстро ушел, спеша по коридору с едва заметной улыбкой на лице.


	4. Chapter 4

— У тебя есть девушка? — спросил Луи днем позже.  
  
      — Нет, — ответил Гарри, прожевав бутерброд.  
  
      — А парень?  
  
      — Как думаешь, позволил бы я тебе поцеловать себя, если бы у меня кто-то был? — спросил принц, изогнув бровь.  
  
      Луи немного пожал плечами, откинувшись на спинку кресла.  
  
      — То есть ты целуешься только с теми, кто тебе нравится?  
  
      — В какой-то степени да, — сказал Гарри, ухмыляясь.  
  
      — О, значит, ты влюблен в меня, — язвительно заметил Луи, закатив глаза, но все равно улыбаясь. Ему нравилось издеваться над принцем. Это было весело и довольно просто.  
  
      Гарри усмехнулся и покачал головой.  
  
      — Не торопи события, это еще вопрос времени, — с усмешкой сказал он.  
  
      Луи издал противный и громкий смех.  
  
      — Скорее ты не торопи, — сказал он, все еще смеясь. — Но, к сожалению, Ваше Высочество, не думаю, что Ваша маленькая фантазия исполнится.  
  
      Вместо того, чтобы отрицать это, Гарри снова ухмыльнулся.  
  
      — Посмотрим, — пробормотал он и вновь вернулся к своему бутерброду, запив его остатком чая. — Но я был бы не против снова поцеловать тебя.  
  
      — Да? — спросил Луи с ухмылкой, встал, преодолев короткое расстояние до кровати, и сел рядом с Гарри. — А хватит ли тебе смелости, чтобы сделать это?  
  
      — Это вызов? Или ты просто пытаешься заставить меня первым поцеловать тебя? — поинтересовался Гарри.  
  
      Луи снова усмехнулся и приблизился к Гарри, соприкоснувшись с ним носами.  
  
      — Лично я не боюсь целовать тебя первым.  
  
      Гарри хотел бы сказать ему еще что-нибудь колкое, но вместо этого наклонился и оставил легкий мягкий поцелуй на его губах. Луи не закрывал глаз и так же осторожно поцеловал его в ответ, остановив себя тогда, когда почувствовал, что захотел рукой прикоснуться к его груди.  
  
      — Я должен идти, — прошептал ему в губы Луи и отстранился, не обращая внимания на глупую улыбку на лице Гарри.  
  
      — Ты вернешься? — спросил он, посмотрев на Луи с небольшой надеждой.  
  
      Луи улыбнулся, взглянув на него через плечо.  
  
      — Посмотрим, — пробормотал он, закрыв за собой тяжелую дверь.  
  


***

  
      С того дня прошла неделя. Луи каждый раз приносил Гарри еду, оставался у него в комнате, подшучивая над ним, и, в конце концов, все заканчивалось поцелуями. И Луи каждый раз тянуло обратно, а этого не должно было быть. Гарри был принцем. Он был их пленником! А целоваться с похищенным — не самая лучшая идея. И, похоже, Луи это не особо волновало, потому что у Гарри были потрясающие губы и язык, вообще весь рот в целом, которым он великолепно целовался. Было даже приятно смотреть в его туманные глаза или слышать, как он скулил, когда Луи отстранялся. Разве это могло быть проблемой?  
  
      Вскоре их маленькие поцелуи превратились в длинные и теплые, Луи ложился сверху Гарри на кровати, пока его руки блуждали под его рубашкой, и, Боже, это было так хорошо и так сильно, что казалось, что лучше быть не может.  
  
      Их поцелуи всегда заканчивались тем, что они лежали рядом друг с другом, шепотом разговаривали, улыбались и смеялись друг с другом. Было приятно так проводить время вместе, даже если это была не самая лучшая идея. Луи даже принес Гарри подушку получше, мягкую и пушистую, вместо той плоской, пока он спал. И он принес головоломки, которые он оставил на столе, несколько книг, гребень и вкусно пахнущее мыло, чтобы Гарри мог мыть им руки. Он хотел, чтобы принцу было комфортно.  
  
      — Мне жаль, что мы похитили тебя, — прошептал Луи однажды ночью, когда перебирал волосы Гарри. — Просто… Мне нужны были деньги. Я не думал, что это займет столько времени. Я полагал, что мы вернем тебя через некоторое время.  
  
      Гарри пожал плечами и мягко прикоснулся к щетине на лице Луи, большим пальцем поглаживая губы.  
  
      — Ничего уже не поделаешь.  
  
      Луи усмехнулся и закатил глаза.  
  
      — И все же.  
  
      — Я просто рад, что мой похититель симпатичный, и у него классная задница, — язвительно заметил Гарри.  
  
      — Почему ты смотришь на мою задницу! — недовольно воскликнул Луи, хоть и улыбнулся. — Извращенец.  
  
      Гарри рассмеялся и вскинул бровями.  
  
      — Ничего не могу с этим поделать. Она потрясающая!  
  
      Луи скривился и быстро поцеловал его в губы.  
  
      — Ты ее даже не видел, — прошептал он.  
  
      — Ну, может, когда-нибудь, — сказал Гарри и медленно скользнул руками вниз по его талии.  
  
      — Хм, посмотрим, — напел Луи и снова поцеловал Гарри, глубоко и жадно.  
  
      Они должны были остановиться хотя бы потому, что Зейн пришел проведать Гарри, затормозив в дверях и подняв брови, наблюдая за Луи, который склонился над принцем.  
  
      — Кхм, — произнес он достаточно громко, чтобы они услышали.  
  
      Луи тряхнуло, и он быстро отпрыгнул от Гарри, а тот просто посмотрел на Зейна, робко ему улыбнувшись.  
  
      — Что ты тут делаешь? — спросил Луи, и его голос звучал сердито.  
  
      Зейн усмехнулся и прислонился к двери.  
  
      — Уж точно не целуюсь с пленными. И как, хорош мальчик? — передразнил он, ухмыляясь Луи. — Могу и я попробовать?  
  
      Гарри рассмеялся, но Луи было не до смеха.  
  
      — Нет, он ужасен, и нет, ты не будешь этого делать, — твердо сказал он, глядя на Зейна. — Уходи.  
  
      — Ох, я заставил тебя ревновать, Лу? — спросил Зейн, нечестиво ухмыляясь. — Не хочешь, чтобы я целовал твою игрушку?  
  
      — Он не игрушка! — проворчал Луи и подошел к двери, став лицом к лицу перед Зейном. — Закрой свой чертов рот.  
  
      У Луи не было власти над Зейном, но он надеялся, что тот, как друг, остановится.  
  
      Зейн приподнял бровь, хотя его глаза прищурились. Это был вызов.  
  
      — Да, сэр, — холодно прошептал он и отошел к двери обратно вниз по коридору.  
  
      — Не хочешь, чтобы он целовал меня? — с ухмылкой спросил Гарри.  
  
      — Заткнись, Стайлс! — прошипел Луи, посмотрев на него.  
  
      Гарри встал с постели и подошел к Луи, обняв его за талию.  
  
      — Хей, успокойся, — прошептал он, поцеловав его в затылок. — Ты единственный преступник, которого я целовал.  
  
      Луи вздохнул и повернулся в руках Гарри.  
  
      — Я не ревную!  
  
      — Ладно, — пробормотал Гарри, обхватив ладонями его щеки и снова поцеловав.  
  
      Луи казалось, будто он растворялся в нем, его глаза закрылись, пальцы вцепились в рубашку Гарри.  
  
      — Я никогда не думал о тебе, как об игрушке, — прошептал он, когда Гарри отстранился. — Я хочу, чтобы ты знал это.  
  
      Гарри мягко улыбнулся и кивнул, соприкоснувшись с ним носами.  
  
      — Я знаю.  
  
      — Поцелуй меня снова, — выдохнул Луи, руками скользя по груди Гарри.  
  
      И он повиновался, наклонив голову, чтобы прикоснуться к его губам, и это было прекрасно.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Гарри наконец-то смог принять нормальный душ, который был просто удивительным. До этого ему обычно давали мочалку и таз с водой каждые несколько дней, чтобы подмыть себя.  
  
      Луи поужинал с ним после этого, и они провели некоторое время, просто целуясь, прежде чем Луи отстранился, коснувшись рукой чистой рубашки Гарри.  
  
      — Я хотел бы отвести тебя в свою комнату, — прошептал он.  
  
      — У тебя не будет неприятностей? — тихо спросил он, облизав красные и опухшие губы.  
  
      — Они такие же, как и ты. Просто если ты убьешь меня, они убьют и тебя, — усмехнулся Луи. — Но не думай, что я позволю тебе это сделать.  
  
      Гарри рассмеялся и закатил глаза, еще раз поцеловав Луи.  
  
      В конце концов, они пошли в спальню Луи, на пути встретив Зейна и попросив его ни о чем не волноваться. Зейн только ухмыльнулся, когда Гарри покраснел, и он просто помахал им.  
  
      — Я даже позволю тебе спать рядом со мной на кровати, если будешь себя хорошо вести, — улыбнулся Луи и запер дверь.  
  
      Гарри тихо засмеялся и оглядел маленькую комнатку, в которой были только кровать, крошечный комод и кресло.  
  
      — Это большая честь для меня, — сказал он, оглядываясь на Луи.  
  
      Тот улыбнулся и нежно нажал на плечи Гарри, толкнув его на кровать. Он оседлал принца и улыбнулся, когда руки Гарри скользнули по его бедрам. Он соединил их губы, глубоко целуя Гарри, и обвил его шею руками, прижимая ближе к себе.  
  
      — У меня есть небольшой сюрприз для тебя, — выдохнул он Гарри в рот. — Хочешь, чтобы я надел это?  
  
      — Костюм горничной? — пошутил Гарри, обхватив губами его подбородок, руками скользнув под рубашку к талии.  
  
      Луи усмехнулся и покачал головой.  
  
      — Не совсем. Это что-то намного удобнее. — Он слез в коленей и улыбнулся. — Не смотри, — потребовал он, схватив одну из подушек и бросив ее Гарри в лицо, и подошел к маленькому комоду. — Не подглядывай.  
  
      Гарри повиновался, спрятав лицо в плюшевой подушке.  
  
      Луи стянул с себя рубашку, джинсы и боксеры и, улыбнувшись, стал рыться в нижнем ящике. Он вытащил пару женского нижнего белья, черного и кружевного, и достал следом персиковый халат, обшитый у воротника и на рукавах перьями. Он накинул его себе на плечи, дьявольски улыбнувшись, а затем схватил пластмассовую корону, что была спрятана в нижнем из ящиков, и надел ее на голову.  
  
      — Теперь можешь смотреть, — пробормотал он, возвращаясь назад, встав перед Гарри.  
  
      Он открыл глаза, сначала они были сосредоточенными, а потом расширились, а челюсть чуть приоткрылась.  
  
      — Ох, ничего себе, — выдохнул он, прикусив нижнюю губу. Он хотел пошутить над Луи, но все слова застряли у него где-то в горле. Луи был прекраснее любого, кого Гарри когда-либо видел. Халат персикового цвета прекрасно сочетался с его кожей, черное белье заставляло его задницу выглядеть аппетитной, его волосы были взъерошены и прядками спадали на лоб. Гарри хотел его.  
  
      Луи ухмыльнулся и вплотную подошел к нему, хотя он ударил принца по руке, когда тот хотел прикоснуться к нему.  
  
      — Нравится? — мягко спросил он, посмеиваясь, когда Гарри быстро кивнул. — Хорошо, — прошептал он, подошел к кровати и лег на подушки, положив одну под поясницу.  
  
      Гарри же все это время неотрывно смотрел на Луи, кусая губы и выглядя при этом довольно жалко. Он переступал с ноги на ногу, боясь подойти к постели.  
  
      Луи почувствовал это и улыбнулся, наклонив голову.  
  
      — Иди сюда, принц.  
  
      Гарри снова кивнул и начал подползать к нему по кровати, но был остановлен ногой Луи, которая прижалась к его плечу. Гарри тихо заскулил, немного повернул голову, касаясь губами его стоп.  
  
      — Стой, — прошептал Луи, поправив свою корону. — Ты хочешь поцеловать меня? — спросил он, внимательно наблюдая за Гарри. Когда тот кивнул, он продолжил. — Ты хочешь прикоснуться ко мне? — еще один кивок. Луи ухмыляется, все еще упираясь ногой в его плечо. — А хочешь трахнуть меня? — Гарри кивнул и на этот раз, его брови были нахмурены, он ныл. Луи определенно любил его. Он перевел свою ногу так, что зацепился лодыжкой за плечо Гарри, другой же ногой поманил к себе ближе.  
  
      Гарри повиновался беззвучному приглашению, хотя медлил. Он повернул голову, губами касаясь его стопы, медленно целуя внутреннюю сторону колена.  
  
      — Ты возьмешь меня обратно во дворец с собой? — вдруг мягко спросил Луи.  
  
      — Да, — выдохнул Гарри, позволив зубам пройтись по мягкой коже бедра, осторожно покусывая ее. Он хотел пометить каждый дюйм кожи Луи.  
  
      Луи улыбнулся и медленно провел рукой по волосам Гарри, пока принц целовал его бедра.  
  
      — Правда? Ты заберешь меня с собой и станешь моим королем? Ты будешь давать мне все, что я хочу и когда захочу? Сделаешь меня своей королевой?  
  
      Гарри глубоко и протяжно застонал и потянулся вверх, чтобы крепко поцеловать его, ласкать его языком, в это время Луи обнял Гарри за шею. Одна рука кудрявого скользнула под Луи, прижимая его ближе, и парень, не колеблясь, обвил его ногами, прогнувшись в талии.  
  
      — Прижми… Прижми меня к стене, — выдохнул Луи в рот Гарри. — Я хочу сделать это так. Пожалуйста.  
  
      — Обязательно, — чуть ли не зарычал Гарри, ложась сверху на Луи.  
  
      — Черт, — пробормотал Луи, запутываясь пальцами в волосах Гарри. — Сними одежду. Покажи мне, как сильно ты хочешь этого.  
  
      Гарри кивнул и выпрямился, чтобы снять свою футболку, отбросив ее в сторону, вновь наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Луи, а тот уже тянулся к его джинсам.  
  
      Луи стонал Гарри в губы, но вдруг отстранился.  
  
      — Насколько большой твой член? — затаив дыхание, спросил он. — Держу пари, он хорош.  
  
      Гарри только рассмеялся на такие его слова, покачав головой.  
  
      — А если он маленький?  
  
      — Это плохо, — язвительно заметил Луи. — Я всегда трахался с парнями, у которых большой член.  
  
      Гарри поднял бровь и пожал плечами.  
  
      — Что же, а я трахал только хороших мальчиков.  
  
      Луи фыркнул, ущипнув Гарри за щеку.  
  
      — О, дорогой. Я знаю, что ты положил на меня глаз, еще когда я работал на твоего отца.  
  
      — Это точно, — ухмыляясь, сказал Гарри. — Я уже тогда хотел прижать тебя к стене.  
  
      Луи наигранно ахнул.  
  
      — Но ты был ребенком! Тебе было шестнадцать. Такой нехороший мальчик, — сказал он со злой усмешкой. — Но я бы дал тебе.  
  
      — Мне было больше шестнадцати, — напомнил Гарри, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку. — И мой член уже тогда был достаточно большим, — выдохнул он, покусывая мочку Луи.  
  
      Тот задрожал и снова обнял Гарри.  
  
      — Покажи мне его, пожалуйста. Я хочу его увидеть до того, как мы вернем тебя обратно к твоему отцу во дворец, — дразнил он.  
  
      Гарри тихо рассмеялся и сел, стягивая с себя джинсы.  
  
      — Все не так уж и плохо, — с усмешкой сказал он, снимая штаны и бросая их на пол. Он решил больше не тянуть, так что снял с себя еще и трусы, улыбаясь, когда взгляд Луи упал на его член.  
  
      — Ну и как? Хорош? — мягко спросил он.  
  
      — Да, — выдохнул Луи, бесстыдно глядя на Гарри. Он протянул руку вперед и провел пальцами вниз по животу, останавливаясь, не касаясь Гарри.  
  
      — Боже, ты великолепен.  
  
      Щеки принца еле заметно покраснели, потому что стоять голым перед Луи было немного неловко. Но тот был даже рад этому, и Гарри улыбнулся, подняв руку и взяв ладонь Луи.  
  
      — Спасибо, — прошептал он, касаясь губами костяшек пальцев. — Но знаешь, как бы мне не нравилось твое белье, думаю, его все же лучше снять, — добавил он с улыбкой, свободной рукой проводя по кружевному краю трусиков. Луи втянул живот от таких нежных прикосновений и кивнул, закрыв глаза.  
  
      — Хорошо, — прошептал он и потянул Гарри за руку, чтобы тот пальцами зацепил белье и стянул его вниз по его бедрам.  
  
      Гарри наклонился, и Луи прижался к нему всем телом. Он припал губами к ключицам Луи, всасывая кожу, рука же скользила по груди, лаская один из сосков.  
  
      Луи тихо застонал, его пальцы вновь запутались в волосах принца, немного потянув за них.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, не дразни, — умолял он, его голос был мягким. — Давай приступим…  
  
      — Но я хочу съесть тебя, — заныл Гарри и прикусил ключицы Луи, двигаясь вниз по груди, губами касаясь одного из сосков.  
  
      — Каннибализмом занялся, Гарри? — язвительно заметил Луи, хотя он прогнулся в спине, ближе прижимаясь к принцу. — Съешь меня позже. Я хочу почувствовать тебя внутри себя.  
  
      Гарри застонал, кивая, и вновь поцеловал Луи, устраиваясь между его ног. Он протянул руку и робко обхватил ею стояк Луи, заставляя того тихо застонать. Звук был настолько красивым, что Гарри захотел услышать его вновь. Он чувствовал, как Луи возбуждался. И он начал часто моргать, двигая бедрами и толкаясь в руку Гарри.  
  
      — Черт, так хорошо, — прошептал он и потянулся вверх, дотягиваясь до маленького столика у кровати, вытаскивая небольшую бутылочку смазки. Он ткнул ею в щеку Гарри и улыбнулся.  
  
      — Давай.  
  
      Гарри усмехнулся и взял бутылочку, открыл ее и распределил содержимое по пальцам.  
  
      — Все хорошо? — спросил он, хотя и опустил руку вниз, проталкивая внутрь один палец.  
  
      Луи вздрогнул и быстро кивнул.  
  
      — Пожалуйста. Я потерплю.  
  
      — Я не хочу тебя обидеть, — прошептал Гарри, наклоняясь вперед, прижимаясь к губам Луи в поцелуе, пока сам осторожно протолкнул внутрь него еще один палец.  
  
      Луи застонал, зажмурился, но схватил Гарри за плечи. У него уже давно никого не было, наверное, поэтому все чувствовалось, как в первый раз. Его глаза были закрыты, а Гарри не хотел даже моргать, просто получая удовольствие от одного только вида.  
  
      Гарри протолкнул в Луи три пальца и яростно поцеловал его, а парень под ним сжался и потянул его за волосы.  
  
      — Хватит. Пожалуйста, хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня, — попросил Луи, раздвигая бедра.  
  
      — Черт, хорошо, — пробормотал Гарри, осторожно вытаскивая из Луи пальцы. Он наклонился, чтобы снова его поцеловать, а сам пока смазывал свой член, затем медленно вошел в него, что Луи под ним отчаянно захныкал.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, Гарри, — позвал Луи, прижимаясь к парню, руками хватаясь за его плечи.  
  
      — Тш, — прошипел Гарри, поцеловав Луи еще раз. — Расслабься, — сказал он ему, попытавшись тоже успокоиться, но он пришел в полнейший шок, когда почувствовал, как Луи сжался вокруг его члена. — Ох, дерьмо, Лу, — простонал он, закатывая глаза. Корона с парня сползла, и Гарри схватил ее, вернув обратно на макушку Луи.  
  
      Луи не остановился, смотрел на Гарри и тихо выдыхал «да», до тех пор, пока Гарри не был полностью внутри него. Секс у Луи был так давно, он еще не начался, но парень уже знал, что он будет лучшим в его жизни.  
  
      — Еще немножко, — прошептал он, потому что член Гарри был большим, и Луи нужно было немного привыкнуть к нему. — Давай, — выдохнул он.  
  
      — Расслабься, — снова сказал Гарри, хотя сам он дрожал от желания резко войти в него. — Я не шелохнусь, пока ты не будешь готов.  
  
      Луи кивнул, запустив пальцы ему в волосы, просто наблюдая за Гарри.  
  
      — Ты большой, — прошептал он, и его губы изогнулись в улыбке.  
  
      Гарри усмехнулся и пожал плечами.  
  
      — Да, похоже. Но мы можем остановиться. Я не хочу делать тебе больно.  
  
      — Если ты вытащишь его из меня, я его тебе отрежу, — пригрозил Луи, сузив глаза.  
  
      — Я не буду, — пообещал Гарри и коснулся кончика его носа своим. Возможно, это было слишком интимно, но Гарри это не особо волновало.  
  
      Ресницы Луи дрогнули, он испустил легкий шум, прежде чем кивнуть.  
  
      — Хорошо. Давай, двигайся, — прошептал он.  
  
      Гарри повиновался, едва потянув бедра назад и вновь подавшись вперед. Он тихо застонал, его тело дрожало так же, как и у Луи.  
  
      — Тебе хорошо? — выдохнул он в губы Луи, криво целуя его. Ему нравилось, как жадно Луи отвечал ему, обнимая Гарри за шею и притягивая к себе. Гарри немного замедлил темп, осторожно двигая бедрами, каждый раз входя во всю длину, и бедра Луи крепко прижимали его к парню, и протяжный стон, слетевший с его губ, позволил Гарри начать двигаться быстрее, отчаянно желая угодить Луи.  
  
      — Да, — дышал Луи, прижимаясь к Гарри, изо всех сил зажмуривая глаза. — Сильнее, — добавил он через какое-то мгновение, касаясь лбом лба Гарри.  
  
      Тот кивнул, снова простонал, когда Луи сильнее сжал бедра.  
  
      — Тебе так нравится мой член? — поддразнил он с небольшой ухмылкой, поцеловав Луи в щеку.  
  
      — Ну так, пойдет, — прошептал Луи, его голос дрожал, и он улыбнулся, наклонив голову на бок. Это была ложь, конечно же. Луи не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз что-то настолько же хорошее было внутри него.  
  
      Гарри усмехнулся и наклонился, посмотрев на Луи.  
  
      — Серьезно? Хотя по тебе видно, что тебе скучно, — пошутил он, вновь поправив корону Луи.  
  
      Луи рассмеялся и закатил глаза.  
  
      — Давай, иначе я действительно усну, — дразнил он, запуская пальцы в волосы Гарри. Он потянул принца вниз, поцеловал его, горячо постанывая в рот, когда язык Гарри встретил его, хотя темп был все тем же. Это было тяжело для Луи, но он готов был потерпеть.  
  
      — Никогда не думал, что буду трахать преступника, — выдохнул Гарри, отстранившись, покусывая нижнюю губу Луи.  
  
      Луи рассмеялся и двинул бедрами.  
  
      — Никогда не думал, что позволю какому-то маленькому богатенькому пацаненку себя трахать.  
  
      — Эй, — прорычал Гарри, больно сжав его бедра.  
  
      — Ох, блять, — простонал Луи, дергая Гарри за волосы. — Мм, если ты сделаешь так еще раз, я готов говорить такие вещи постоянно.  
  
      — Ты всегда такой болтливый? — спросил Гарри, прищурившись.  
  
      — А ты всегда такой пиздюк? — язвительно заметил Луи и вновь вскрикнул, когда Гарри дал ему то, что тот так хотел.  
  
      Гарри зажал ладонью рот Луи, а другой крепко схватил его за бедро, потому что двигаться в Луи было все труднее. Было удивительно наблюдать, как закатывались глаза Луи, как тот издавал приглушенные стоны, вертелся из стороны в сторону, и все это потому, что этот покорный маленький ангел был без ума от члена Гарри.  
  
      — Тебе нравится, котенок? — прошептал Гарри на ухо Луи, покусывая мочку, а тот зажмурился и жалобно застонал. — Тебе же нравится, я прав? Спорим, ты бы умер за это. Я бы посмотрел, как ты заглатываешь мой член.  
  
      Луи хныкнул, его глаза встретились с глазами Гарри, и у него они слезились, когда он отчаянно сжимал руку Гарри. Тот воспринял это как-то, что Луи нуждался в нем.  
  
      — Черт, хорошо, — выдохнул Гарри и осторожно вышел из Луи, и парень перевернулся на живот, приподнимая попу вверх. Корона вновь упала, но на этот раз никто не обращал на нее внимания, и она покатилась к краю кровати.  
  
      — Давай же, — потребовал он, и Гарри не был намерен терять времени. Он откинул халат в сторону, чтобы тот не прикрывал Луи. Он засунул свой член обратно в маленькое и податливое тело, и Луи дернулся, резко подавшись бедрами назад.  
  
      — О Боже! Да! — хныкал Луи, практически плача в подушку, упираясь в нее лицом.  
  
      Гарри посмотрел вниз, наблюдая, как его член с легкостью входит и выходит из Луи, и он застонал, потянув его на себя за волосы. Он облокотился на его грудь, хватаясь руками за бедра и принимая каждый новый толчок Гарри с громкими гортанными стонами.  
  
      Его бедра все так же неуклонно двигались, Луи потянул руку к его шее, пальцы запутались в прядях на затылке, а Гарри одну руку держал у Луи на бедре, другой скользил по животу.  
  
      Гарри припал губами к шее Луи, чуть выше воротника халата, оставив яркий засос на коже.  
  
      — Хочешь пометить меня, принц? — задыхаясь, спросил Луи, подняв свободную руку, и улыбнулся, когда Гарри вытянул пальцы, сцепил их и вместе провел вниз их руки по животу Луи.  
  
      Гарри готов был петь от счастья, целуя подбородок Луи, когда парень повернул к нему голову, чтобы они могли поцеловаться, и на этот раз он вышел медленнее и глубже, чем их предыдущие безумные поцелуи.  
  
      Луи застонал, его брови были сведены в одну линию, он обнимал Гарри за шею, в то время как тот медленно трахал его. Его глаза распахнулись и встретились с яркой зеленью, которая глядела на него в ответ. Они оба улыбнулись, и Луи вдруг протяжно застонал прямо в губы Гарри.  
  
      Гарри рукой прошелся вниз по бедру Луи к его члену, крепко сжимая его у самого основания, и Луи резко дернулся, двигаясь в ладонь с небольшим стоном.  
  
      — Гарри, — простонал Луи, соприкасаясь с ним носами, задыхаясь, потянув парня за волосы. — Боже, — прошептал он. — Я хочу, чтобы ты трахал меня всю жизнь. Не останавливайся, — тихо попросил он, неотрывно глядя на принца.  
  
      Гарри тихо застонал и кивнул, двигая сжатым кулаком по члену Луи быстрее, ускоряя темп бедер. Луи не двигался, обнимал его за шею и жалобно хныкал, пока Гарри входил в него. Гарри зарычал, когда Луи выдохнул ему в рот, и тут принц понял, что он на правильном пути, поэтому крепче схватил его за бедро, плотнее обернул рукой член, а Луи начал громче кричать, зажмуривая глаза.  
  
      Гарри хныкал, пока входил в Луи, и вдруг вышел, доводя себя до оргазма одной рукой, кончая и пачкая парню задницу и нижнюю часть спины, попадая на постель.  
  
      Луи тихо простонал, почувствовав на своей коже капли спермы, и обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на это.  
  
      — Какой беспорядок, — прошептал он, дыша так же тяжело, как и принц. Он улыбнулся, когда Гарри наклонился и стал вытирать его.  
  
      — Вот теперь ты точно можешь меня съесть, — пробормотал он, прикасаясь к щеке Гарри.  
  
      — В следующий раз, — прошептал Гарри, целуя Луи вдоль позвоночника, и, запрокинув ему голову, поцеловал его в губы.  
  
      Луи улыбнулся и отстранился.  
  
      — Так что будет в следующий раз? — спросил он.  
  
      — Надеюсь, что то же самое, — пробормотал Гарри, улыбаясь и снова целуя Луи в губы. Он протянул руку, подбирая корону и одевая ее обратно на голову парню.  
  
      Луи улыбнулся и сел.  
  
      — Я должен поменять простыни, — пробормотал он, зевая, позволяя халату соскользнуть с плеч на пол. — Но я сделаю это завтра, потому что я очень хочу спать, — сказал он, улыбаясь, и обнимая Гарри.  
  
      Тот, не колеблясь, двинулся вперед, подползая к изголовью кровати к Луи.  
  
      Они нырнули под одеяло, и Луи обнял Гарри за шею, прижимаясь к нему.  
  
      — Это было потрясающе, — прошептал он, тепло улыбаясь.  
  
      — Да, определенно, — согласился Гарри, обнимая Луи за талию. — Знаешь, я даже немного рад, что вы похитили меня.  
  
      Луи рассмеялся и покачал головой.  
  
      — Спи, принц.  
  
      Гарри обиженно хмыкнул, поцеловав Луи в лоб, и закрыл глаза, позволив теплой постели, подушкам и Луи убаюкать его.  
  
      Но Луи не спал, а просто играл с мягкими локонами на затылке Гарри, слушая дыхание принца. Завтра тому придется вернуться в свою камеру. И они продолжат ждать человека, который все это затеял. Он хотел отвезти Гарри домой и, возможно, остаться с ним. Эти мысли завладели Луи полностью, и было так трудно с этим бороться. После того, как они вернут Гарри во дворец, Луи больше никогда его не увидит. И ему нужно принять это.


End file.
